


Love Is Easy

by ileolai



Series: Actualfic [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2014 oldfic, Drabble, F/M, pretentious intimacy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileolai/pseuds/ileolai
Summary: "our love is easy, like water rushing over stone..." ~ Melody Gardot. A tender moment in the TARDIS.





	Love Is Easy

When he sweeps around her, pressing his hands over hers, his weight traps her to the console. He is stronger, and heavier, than his lanky frame and ridiculous limbs suggest.  
  
There, he breathes words into her skin, soft, and smooth, and alien -- it is a language she has yet to fully grasp. Nonetheless, whatever she was focused on mapping evaporates from her thoughts. With a sigh, her fingers curl under the weight of his palms, folding against the smooth, warm metal.   
  
''You are trying to distract me.''  
  
''Oh, I’m sorry.'' He presses his weight, presses his mouth to her ear, amused. ''Am I distracting you?''  
  
''Mmph.''  
  
He laughs at that, quiet, and soft. Presses closer still, sliding one hand up and under her shirt to her breast, the other to her throat, folding her into him. His hands are heavy, roughened with age, but gentle, and warm.  
  
River breathes. ''I hate you.''  
  
And he laughs again, turns her face toward his, presses his mouth to hers, soft, warm, and smiling. 

''No,'' he says. ''You _really_  don’t.''


End file.
